


Lips On You

by mander3_swish



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:02:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mander3_swish/pseuds/mander3_swish
Summary: Alex, bleary eyed and still half asleep and unable to find the fucking coffee beans in Kyle's disaster of a pantry, walked into Kyle's bedroom without knocking. He was not expecting to seethat.This is the start of something for Kylex (aka Valentines)
Relationships: Alex Manes/Kyle Valenti
Comments: 11
Kudos: 41





	Lips On You

Alex, bleary eyed and still half asleep and unable to find the fucking coffee beans in Kyle's disaster of a pantry, walked into Kyle's bedroom without knocking. He was not expecting to see _that_. Kyle had a firm grasp on his hard, leaking cock, stroking it up and down with intent. His head was thrust back into the pillow and his eyes were squeezed shut. Kyle rocked his hips up, matching time to the rhythm of his strokes, a tiny gasp escaping past his lips signalling he was on the verge of coming.

The scene laid out before Alex's eyes immediately woke him up, but at the same time he wondered if this was all just a dream? This was the stuff of his wet dreams from puberty, and maybe even factored into some desperate cold showers while he was deployed.

"I see you’ve started without me." Alex couldn't help himself from making the joke, while at the same time the comment was open-ended enough for Kyle to interpret however he wanted. Alex was definitely game if Kyle was. There had been serious flirting last night that went well beyond two pals hanging out, so now was as good a time as any to test the waters further. A saner man, a more caffeinated man, might have tried to escape without notice, but Alex was neither that morning.

Kyle and Alex had been out the night before, as strictly pals, and Alex had spent the night on Kyle's couch since "the cabin was just too damn far away," as Kyle had lamented. While it seemed that everyone in Roswell was broken-hearted these days and Valentine's Day may as well have been cancelled, the Crashdown hosted a Palentine's Day evening of platonic fun at the diner. Rosa and Arturo hoped it would take Liz's mind off of Max's departure (Arturo was still in the dark regarding extraterrestrials). 

"Alex," Kyle moaned softly, barely a whisper past his lips, as his eyes focused in on Alex. He didn't seem startled, almost as if he'd wanted Alex to come find him all along.

Before he made any move, Alex asked, "Kyle, what do you want?"

"You. Everything."

Alex laid down next to Kyle on the bed, propped up on his left arm. He placed his right hand gently on Kyle's well defined abs, his fingers daringly close to where Kyle had himself in hand. Alex leaned in for a quick kiss on his lips. "That okay?" 

Kyle nodded languidly, but then cast his gaze downwards. Alex didn't need anymore of a hint as his hand joined Kyle's, matching time to his strokes. 

"I've got you," Alex said, taking over from Kyle as the repeating cant of his hips indicated he was about to orgasm. He held Kyle in the tight circle of his hand, stroking up and down, only breaking the rhythm to come up and over the head, smearing the pre-come to help with the friction. 

Once Kyle started to come, he grasped Alex by the back of the neck and pulled him into another, much longer kiss while Alex continued to stroke him through the waves pleasure. The frantic slide of lips and tongue slowed to quick pecks to whatever patch of skin Kyle could find. 

"Fuck, Alex. Why have we not done that together before?"

Alex brought one of his fingers up to his mouth, flicking his tongue out to taste the come smeared across the digit. With a coy glance to Kyle he said, "I thought you were straight?"

"I thought I told you about Aaron?"

"Aaron's a guy?" Alex replied, baffled he didn't make the connection. "I don't remember you mentioning any pronouns."

"Maybe I didn't. Still a little wary about revealing my bisexual awakening." Kyle turned to look at Alex. "But maybe I always knew, and I was just too afraid to accept myself back then."

Alex placed a kiss on Kyle's shoulder. The slight flicker of sadness that he saw on Kyle's face hurt his heart. "Well, I'm really, really glad that I know now," Alex said, a grin spreading across his own face.

"Soooo… now your turn, or how does this work?" Kyle's tone of voice was eager, but had an edge of nervousness to it. 

Alex gently grasped Kyle's wrist, pulling it down and placing the hand over Alex's hard-on. "How about this," Alex started to reason, "I could keep going by myself and you can join in at any point in time, no pressure. Sound like a plan?"

Kyle just nodded vigorously, all ability to form words had left his body.

Alex let go of Kyle and began working his underwear down his hips and thighs, sending them onto the floor with a flick of his foot. He licked over his hand a few times and began stroking himself. He didn't think this would last terribly long as he almost came writhing against Kyle's thigh just minutes earlier.

Kyle - unexpectedly - started trailing kisses down over Alex's chest and abs until his hand gently covered Alex's, stilling his movement. Alex was even more underprepared for Kyle's lips sliding over the head of his cock. 

"Kyle," he groaned out, his eyes rolling back as he let the pleasure course through his veins. He felt as Kyle licked the slit, his tongue lapping at the leaking pre-come. 

Seconds later, Alex was shuddering through his orgasm, while Kyle was eagerly sucking his brain out through his dick, working him until he was over-sensitive and raw. "That was, wow, just wow," were about all the thoughts and words he could muster.

"Well I did not expect my Valentine's Day to start off so spectacularly. I hope it's not downhill from here?" Kyle asked as he used the bed sheet to wipe the drying come from his hands and body.

Swinging his legs over the edge of the bed and readjusting the prosthetic, Alex couldn't help but to say, "Now, before you say anything else, just a warning. If you 'bro' me at any point in time before I get at least one cup of coffee in me, this will never have a repeat performance, no matter how much I want your hands all over me." Alex was mostly serious and only half teasing, but coffee was life and fratboy language had irked him all through his days in the military. "And seriously, what is up with your pantry? Did you just shoot everything in there with a t-shirt cannon?"


End file.
